As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,545; 4,611,355; 4,630,317; and 5,099,524; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse baseball cap constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, and at least one patent even includes a provision for removably attaching a visor to the cap, these patented arrangements do not provide the wide range of adjustability and variety provided by the present invention in response to a widespread yet unspoken demand from the youngsters in this country who have adopted the habit of wearing a conventional billed cap in a variety of unconventional ways to exhibit their own individualism.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among todays youth for a new type of baseball cap construction that will allow the user to adapt a wide ranging variety of multi-colored visors to a basic cap body such that both the color and the orientation of the visor relative to the cap body can be infinitely varied; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.